


Alive

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. soulmates au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Derek watches Stiles warily from the back of the group, trying to keep out of sight from the younger man as everyone counts down loudly before Stiles blows out the candles on the cake. He looks quickly to his girlfriend, Derek can see the expectancy in the boy’s eyes, and then they all see that change slowly into concern, and then almost a silent terror.

Of course, Derek’s known for years now, since the moment he met Stiles, that this would be the outcome. That once Stiles turned eighteen, he’d realize that anyone he fell in love with, or thought was the right one, never would be.

The girl, Heather, quickly covers her mouth and shakes her head before looking away and then eventually leaving the room.

All of it is, for the most part, an embarrassing experience to see unfold. Scott had tried to convince Stiles beforehand not to bring Heather along, because this happened to him as well - when Allison turned eighteen. Only Scott had been on the receiving end of it.

It’s something Derek’s kept to himself for a while now, for a lot of reasons, one being the fact that he’s never believed in ‘soul mates’. After he turned eighteen himself, and it never changed for him, even years after… well, he was sure it was a myth, or a lie people just told each other.

And then he saw Stiles.

After that, it was like his entire world came alive. It wasn’t just the change of color, of surroundings, but it was as though Stiles had brought in the warmth as well. It sounds romantic, even stupid, and it’s not something he’ll admit out loud, but that’s just how it is.

Derek tries to duck out of the way, as Stiles slowly surveys the room, making a beeline for the door. He shouldn’t have even come, he didn’t want to, but Scott persuaded him.

“Derek,” Stiles says suddenly, and it’s like the entire room’s attention shifts to him.

He stops like a deer in headlights, and swallows tightly as he turns to look at Stiles. The expression on the younger man’s face is nervous and confused, but it’s not the disgust he’s been preparing for.

As they stare at each other, Derek hears a few of the others coming to the realization, and then he leaves. He’s not prepared to deal with this right now, he might not ever be.


End file.
